Loyalty's Reward
by xLosersRuleTheWorldx
Summary: Megatron discovers something he never knew about Soundwave and decides it's high time his TIC get the reward he rightfully deserves. Warnings: G1-verse, slash, possible OOCness


**A/N: Well, I personally adore this pairing (that and I just like seeing Soundwave become prey instead of predator ^^) and I feel as though there isn't enough love for these two like there is for Megs/OP or Megs/Starscream (two other pairings of which I ship hard).**

**So, I decided to write a fic about these two, and I wrote this in Megatron's point of view... Wow, I haven't written in first-person in forever and I do hope that I got both characters as accurate as possible, given the circumstances of this fic, so I'll warn you readers now that their might be some OOCness... Sorry ^^:**

**Anyway, please enjoy and feedback is most welcomed!**

* * *

><p>I sat on my throne, watching my soldiers run around the control room with the exception of Soundwave, who stood almost motionless in front of the monitor, his servos the only part of him moving.<p>

His loyalty runs deeper than any other soldier within my army. He and Shockwave are truly the only other Decepticon's I trust and if I didn't trust them, I'd be just as moronic as my blasted SIC.

Yet, just the other Orn, I found out that his loyalty runs deeper than just awe and respect. Those twin creations of his never had the most still of glossas, always running at the mouth about some stupid nonsense. Yet, that Orn when they didn't detect my presence, they unintentionally revealed to me that my seemingly emotionless and cold-sparked TIC was actually in love with me.

It took me a few kliks to grasp that concept. Soundwave? In love with me? I was surprised that he could even possess such feelings. I had been under the impression that he had overridden his emotions before I had met him. Yet, as it turns out, I was wrong.

Frankly though, as I watched him, I'm not entirely all surprised. Loyalty was one thing and he certainly possessed that, unlike a certain, treacherous seeker that paraded within my ranks. Yet what he did for me and only for me seemed to go beyond loyalty. He'd take hits for me and investigate on anyone that seemed to question my reign. To others, he's a nuisance, but to me, he is the perfect soldier.

But still. Love? I'm considered a ruthless tyrant and he has witnessed my work first hand. I admit that I've entertained the idea of taking advantage of him as I had others in the past. He is a clean-looking mech, having much grace under pressure and a flawless work ethic. It's very rare of him to fail me if I can even recall when he has. I've wanted to see him fazed, uncertain, and above all, submissive to me in berth. The only reason why I have yet to act on those desires was because I have too much respect for Soundwave to treat him like past partners. I value him too much as an officer.

I let my thoughts run away with me and by the time I noticed it, I was staring at that navy blue, pert aft of Soundwave's, following it with my optics anytime he made even the smallest move. I wondered if he realized that I was staring at it or even read my thoughts. I highly doubted it though, as he built in special firewalls for me to block my processor from his telepathy unless I forcibly project my thoughts onto him.

I allowed said firewalls to come down as an interesting idea crawled into my processor. Soundwave loved me and I had much respect for him. He was such a loyal subject and deserved a reward, probably the greatest reward I could offer to him. It could work if I performed correctly.

I moved my optics up to look at his neck, studying him intently. He loved me, did he not? That had to have been equivalent to carnal desires, which at this point seemed possible for the blue mech to feel.

"_Soundwave_."

Soundwave stopped working after I sent the thought to him. I knew he had heard me, though he refused to turn around.

"_Soundwave, I know you can hear me. Now, turn around_."

He silently obeyed and stared at me, waiting me to give him an order, a command, anything. But instead, I chose to stare at him and his form, finding myself admiring it. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed his sensuality before, but my optics tended to always been looking at his faceplates.

His always covered faceplates.

This would no longer do.

"Everyone except for Soundwave, get out!" I ordered, never taking my eyes off the communications officer.

My soldiers seemed to stall for a cycle, looking back at Soundwave, who just stared emotionlessly back at me. Finally, they left without a word, knowing better than to defy any orders of mine unless they wished to be missing a few limbs or motors. The doors shut behind the last of them, leaving only me and Soundwave to stare at each other.

I smirked and leaned back against the throne. "Soundwave, come here."

He expectedly obeyed and walked until he was at the right of my throne, looking down at me with an attentive gaze. "Soundwave: presence required?"

"Indeed it is."

"Inquiry: problem?"

I stretched up one of my servos to his facial mask, ghosting my fingers over it and projected a rather violent image of me ripping it off of him and shoving him against the wall. I could feel him sway a bit and even tried to back away from my servo, as though he were ill.

This was rather interesting.

"How unusual Soundwave… Are you feeling ill?"

"N-Negative, Lord Megatron." He was finally able to compose himself and stood up straight again, my servo falling back to the throne's armrest. "Thought firewalls: damaged?"

Did he not see that I was coming onto him? I couldn't help myself – I laughed once. "No, they're function quite well. I'm the one projecting them onto you." I seized his chin and forced him to bend down, making his face only inches from mine.

"Inquiry: problem?"

His usually controlled voice seemed on edge. He was never liked this and I had to admit that it was rather arousing as much as it was amusing. The ever graceful Soundwave was actually getting nervous just by me doing little things like this.

"Yes," I said, brushing my fingers over his mask once again. "Take this infernal thing off. I know you have a mouth under there. Now let me see it."

He seemed to freeze under the order and he just stared at me blankly for a cycle.

I growled, growing annoyed with his slow response. I showed him another violent image of me removing his mask, this time the image showing me tearing it off and drawing energon. "Do as I command Soundwave or I will remove it myself."

He finally obeyed, an audible click filling the room and slowly the mask retreated, revealing to me a smooth, creamy white mouth with soft-looking lips. I chuckled at the sight of it, especially when it twisted itself into a tense frown. He was so uncharacteristically nervous and shaken because I was giving him a different kind of attention, the same kind he had seen me give to Starscream, to Shockwave, to Hook, to some many other mechs and femmes aside from himself. Maybe I had been neglecting my TIC, even though he had worked the hardest out of all of my soldiers.

It was time to give him his reward.

"In-Inquiry," he said shakily. "Explanation on-"

"On why I'm doing this to you?" I finished, smirking. I slowly rose to my pedes and stood only a few inches above him. "You see, Soundwave, while you were out doing your mission, I stumbled across Frenzy and Rumble and I must say…" My smirk grew even wider. "They possessed very interesting bits information that you've kept hidden from me."

Even though his eyes were still covered, I could see that he was genuinely confused. He did report to me about everything necessary; that much as true, but he never told me anything personal or something he felt was insignificant or useless.

"Take off your visor."

He obeyed and slowly pulled it off. This was the first time I had ever seen such beautiful, ruby optics, Soundwave's normally composed demeanor shattered by the fact his concealed face was now exposed. When you wore a mask, you didn't need to practice hiding expressions, and since Soundwave was like that, everything was plainly shown on his face. Soundwave no longer had any control over himself and somehow, I loved it.

I yanked the blasted visor from his servos and threw far away from him so that he couldn't reach it. I wanted to have him exposed like this, have him vulnerable like this only in front of me. I shoved him hard against the wall, pinning down his wrists next to his helm. He let out a startled intake and stared up at me, obviously afraid of what I was doing and not knowing what I wanted to do.

"You've been by my side since the very beginning," I purred. "You've always followed me so blindly that I never thought of it anymore than just pure loyalty. And yet, though you are my most loyal servant and have done nothing to overthrow me, I have yet to repay you." I ran my glossa over his neck cables, making him shudder in my grasp. "What is it that you want? Tell me, and you shall be heavily rewarded."

Soundwave just stared at me, confused and shaken at to what was happening. He had seen this side of me before but never with him. With others yet and he would just look the other way, but the fact I was doing this with him seemed to terrify him. I could feel him tremble as I projected more images into his mind, showing him how I could repay him in the dirtiest, most pleasurable ways possible. He looked so confused and afraid, which Soundwave was never.

I loved it.

"Lo-Lord Mega-Megatron," he stammered. "Re-request: release–"

I glared at him. "No. I will not let go because I know you don't really want me to." I nipped at his neck cables, licking the sweet metal and made him shaking harder. "If you really didn't want this, you could simply push me off. We both know you possess the strength to do so."

"My Lord–"

I just smirked and chuckled out, "What your creations said is true, isn't it, Soundwave? You love me, don't you?"

Everything seemed to freeze as I smirked down at the blue mech, whose trembling stopped and he just stared at me, the fear and confusion melted away and replaced with pure shock. We stared at each other in silence for a few cycles. Then I watched in great amusement as his faceplates twisted into an expression of great humiliation and horror as he pressed himself into the wall, me knowing how much he just wanted to offline and disappear.

"Answer me, Soundwave. You love me, don't you?"

He just continued to press himself into the wall, turning his helm away from me.

I glared. "Do not turn away from me. Look at me."

He obeyed and just stared at me, silently begging me with his gorgeous, fearful optics to let him go. Yet, we both knew I didn't want to and that I didn't have to. He was so close, too close that I could take advantage of him right then and there, just like I had with so many others. Soundwave wanted it too. I know he did, no matter what he tried to say. Soundwave belonged to me. He was mine–

"_Lord Megatron_," someone said through my comm.-link system. I immediately recognized it being Starscream's obnoxious screech. Damn that stupid seeker.

Soundwave seemed to sense my fury and kept still, giving him time to regain his composure

"_What_?" I snarled back, losing focus on the mech I had pinned. "_This better be very important, Starscream or I'll rip off your wings for interrupting me_!"

"_M-My apologies, my Lord_," he stammered, obviously afraid. "_Our energon rations are beginning to run low again and we need to prepare for a raid_–"

"_I understand; I'll be there in a few cycles_," I growled before disconnecting, turning my full attention back to my communications officer, who just stared at me patiently waiting, only a small hint of worry on his faceplates.

I shook my helm and just glared at his lips. A great opportunity stolen right from my fingertips. There was always other times, I supposed. Either way, I was going to continue this conversation with him later, whether he wanted to or not. But first, I had to do one thing before I left – just one thing to reward the blue mech for his undying loyalty.

"My Lord – mmh?"

I cut the TIC off, shutting him up with a brutal kiss. I easily pushed my glossa passed his soft, frozen lips and wrestled it with his stunned glossa. He seemed lost, but didn't fight back. He just allowed me to overpower him, allowed himself to submit to me as I suckled and licked at that sweet, energon-coated appendage. I molded my lips against his, demanding the other Con's response. He gave me one and finally kissed back, though he was unfamiliar and inexperienced with it all.

It was adorable as much as it was arousing.

Finally, I pulled back from him and smirked down at him as he regained his intakes. He looked somewhat flustered as I simply said, "You will report to my quarters tonight Soundwave." I released his wrists and stroked his heated cheek with my servo. "We have much to discuss."

He just stared at me for a few moments before nodding.

"Put back on your visor and mask. You're forbidden to let anyone else see you without them on and if I find out your disobeying, you will be punished."

"Affirmative, my Lord."

I turned away from him and walked out of the room, laughing to myself as I closed to the door, hearing a loud clang hit the floor, knowing perfectly well the other's legs had given out. Soundwave was my best officer, but would be my most inexperienced partner. I would have to teach him accordingly, probably from the very beginning. I barely did anything to him and suddenly, he was flustered.

If he could barely handle a simple kiss, how could my most loyal subject handle anything else I had to offer? Still, if I had to teach him to be my lover, then so be it.

It was a reward Soundwave could not refuse.


End file.
